Devil May Cry: Old friends
by stellabella2
Summary: Could somone think that Dante has a best friend? I'm sure no. This friend is the one who will help him to retrive something lost in the past. Read for more!
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**_Devil May Cry_**

**Old friends**

I was walking outside, searching for a specific building , it was rainning cats and dogs, oh... by the way my name is Solara and I'm a demon huntress from the Ignis Order a order of demon hunters, I have a few powers, but I have deadly weapons, I'm not allowed to use them in front of anyone, also I'm lucky I have a really cool sword.

By the way, I'm looking for a specific building, were... I should let you see

I saw a huge building where was written above a door _''Devil May Cry''_, so my powers don't lead me wrong. The exact place at the perfect time, what I didn't wish was, Dante to be in, watching for who enters and who is leaving, that was almost impossible.

I put my hand on the dump and cold knob and opened the door, my luck he wasn't here, but where could be, and he never goes with his trusty pistols anywhere, Ebony and Ivory.

Someone was coming behind a wall, fuck, I'm destroyed.

I swallowed, but a shadow of a woman, appeared, my luck, the plan would go great. She was beautiful she was dressed in black, her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were a light blue tone. She looked impressed, time to act my role.

-So, he isn't here. Too bad!

-Do you mean what?

-Ah... I have to explain everything?! Dante Sparda, lady.

-He's doing something, personal, why didn't you call?

She was talking a lot.

-I'd have to talk to him, face to face, but I wouldn't wait, give him this! I brought out a little paper and shaved it.

-If you say miss.

She looked at me like I was a bitch or somewhat.

-Ciao!

I went out, just like I entered, I was pretty sure, she will talk with him about me.

0000

I was hiding under the windowsill and listened to what they said.

-So, what's to be today Trishy?

Trishy? I think it's not her real name.

-A women, came here, she said she has to talk with you.

-Describe her...

- Well, she wasn't very tall, she had an athletic body, a black corset with black trousers, black boots, she had guns at her they were pure white and on them were written Camille and Jessica, one name for each pistol and they didn't have pictures like yours, her hands were covered by fingerless gloves, also black. I could see them. She started to walk around the room. She also had a long dark brown hair; she had a huge sword on her back. And that's all.

-You didn't see her face?

- No, she had a green cloak which had a hood and that hood, dear Dante, was hiding her face.

-Fuck... She can't be...

- She said to me to give you this.

"_Tomorrow is good for you? I have somethin' important, you will love it._

_ Sola"_

He read it, I saw him.

-So... Dante?

He smiled with a half of mouth:

-Sola...

-What?

-You will see or hear or even be there.

He went up, so he will meet me, his old Sola.

0000

I was ling with my back on a tree, watching to see something that could impress me, or something I will kill.

I heard sound and I drew the sword from my back, it was a long and grey sword with a sickle top back.

-What you gona' do? Kill me?

I drew it back.

-If you were a demon. But you are just a hunter.

-Where you were all this time?

-Somewhere you will never think, Dante.

-Where cans a princess could hide from her order, weren't you the leader?

-To many rules to fallow, I ran at a small age and do my best to don't arrive there again.

-I can see... So now what? You came to take your revenge?

He asked in a funny voice, but laughing in front of him will make him feel more superior so no, begin serious.

-No, I'm here just to ask you...

I leaned on his shoulder with my elbow and watch at his features.

-Ask what?

He was thinking at something else.

-Not that Dante, another thing.

He impelled my hand and watched at me.

-Then what segniora?

- If you want to help me to get the Black Rubin, one of the most searched semiprecious ''rocks'' by the demons?

- I don't know, probably...?

- It's quite hard to retrieve and also some friends of you are there, so?

- It's not my really my thing to retrieve things.

-You could save the world; again, I heard someone is still alive.

-First of all, where's the place of this thing?

- In the Hell, more exactly Voragine, the dessert of the Hell.

- Sounds like fun. The answer will be... Just let me think.

- How you want, I have the entire tie at my disposition.

He looked at me, in real he didn't have an idea what to do.

I moaned and watched then at Camellia, she was still intact after all this battles, I wondered why she was more used than Jessica, probably because I often use it because she was on my left hip, I'm left handed so probably this is why, or it could me another reason?

-Hey, are you listening?

Dante asked me, I putted Camellia back in her place and crossed my arms.

-Yes, I'm listening. If he wouldn't come, I could go alone, it wasn't a problem.

-I'm in.

-What made you to say that?

-You.

-What?!

I started to laugh, why me?

-You are my friend that knows everything about me.

I stopped and looked at him, it was real and I knew everything about him.

-Tell me when to leave.

- How much it takes from here to there?

- 3 seconds.

-How the fuck three seconds?

- You have to drink a special potion and you'll be there.

- I can understand. For tonight then.

- Why only then?

- Eh... You know, don't begin chatted by someone.

- If you say so.

000

-And you say you know her? She wants to get you in Hell, Dante, be realistic!

- Oh... Come on Lady, that isn't so bad, I didn't have an adventure from a long time.

- Do you think is an adventure? It's like killing yourself.

- Trish, when I was killed? Don't be so dramatic. It's like usually.

-Do what you want boy, but in your place I wouldn't accept this offer.

-I do all I want, I'm not a child, I trust her, you know...

-We all know you said this to us.

-Do whatever you want, hunter.

-My opinion Dante. Leave it; it's not such a big thing.

-I don't do what you say to me chicks, yes? I'm the boss.

Dante went up in his room and left the girls.

-Oh my God! How the Hell you got here?

-Through the window.

-What an explanation.

-Are you ready?

-I'm not always?

-Drink this.

He looked at the bottle which had the cover shaped in a skull, then at the purple liquid in it.

-Is that. A potion. It should transfer me in that place. Voragine.

-Come on, at three.

-1

-2

-3, let's drink!

We were pixeling, after was over with all of this, we were in the place.

**I won't post a new chapter until you review. **


	2. Chapter 2: In the hell

**_Devil May Cry _**

**Old Friends**

**Chapter2**

-Hell, ya'! A dessert! Let's have fun!

He say in a sarcastic voice doing like usually, making a spin and showing what he was talking about, and stretching his hands.

-Let's have!

While he said that, I took my real form, my white long hair which was plaited, and the clothes were more cooler than the others, a pair of black jeans a white shirt covered by a red bolero and a pair of black safari boots.

He gazed at me.

-At what are you looking Dante?

- You have style, if you know what I mean.

-I know what you mean; my look is similar with yours.

We started to walk around, in no time I was sure we will find something.

-Sola, what the Fuck is that?

-What? What the hell!?

We looked in the left to see a huge creature covered by fire, about 10 meters high was walking around.

-So, dear, how about to play?

-Will be a pleasure!

I holstered by guns and Dante too.

-You still have them, dear? I said returning his reply.

-They are my favourite's...

We started to shot it.

(*)

- Sola, this thing don't want to die!

- I see... Let's do it like in the medieval era.

I got my sword out, Engaglion, and waited for Dante to holster his guns and put the hands on Rebellion.

-Ready?

-Why asking?

-So yes.

(*)

-Finally, I never thought I will destroy it. I said bandaging my hand which was deep wounded. I hate that you can reborn! You man always have the best things...

- Hey, you are the one with the powers. I have to admit it, you know how to fight.

- Thanks, you too.

We just kept on walking; I had the idea to ask Dante some things.

-So you are still the lady men?  
- Yeah, you still hunting until you almost die?

- Yeah, what about those women?

-Which were with me? My lads. I won't say they are cool like you.

-They aren't? Well... They looked a little bit bitchy.

- I like much more the girls which are original.

-Dante?

-Yes?

-Is that a hell gate?

-What the fuck...? No, it isn't. It's a portal.

- Well doesn't look like one. Let's see what we've got here.

-Look, a kitty! Isn't that sweet?

The kitty opened its horrible mouth and gowned.

-Eh... Not as sweet as a real one...

- Let's give the kitty a spouting funeral!

-Umm... Dante? That is the devil.

He turned around.

-Nice to meet you, mister hell!

-I'm a lady, you asshole! The cat talked.

-Well... Nice to meet you, miss hell!

-Dante... Not time for fun! I said, sure that he will get in trouble.

-Oh, come on Sol...

The cat spit.

-JUMP OFF THERE!

- This cat knows how to attack! Said Dante.

The little cat launched some claws, our luck that my powers worked; in no time I killed the wife of the hell.

Dante whistled and said to me:

-Power boost, that's what something I liked.

- It was a fire ball.

I walked in the front of the portal and stopped realizing Dante wasn't following me.

-Hey, come or not?

-It's must be something here, that's fake we have to destroy it, it isn't strange that your powers worked only here?

-And what to destroy?

-The portal! The... Behind it must be the real one.

-Got it. I concentrated and made again a fire ball and launched in it. The sphere made the portal to explode. Dante was right behind it was another portal. Happy?

-Extremely.

We walked through it and see... Dessert. Again.

-Why in the world they put portals? Is another part of the dessert! I said nervous.

-Yeah... Boring... He said bored.

-So...

-Nothing, I don't have ideas. Do you want a cigarette?

-Thanks... Want a fire? I snapped my fingers and lighted the cigarettes.

- All in one...

We started to smoke; I leaned on a rock and looked around. I saw a temple:

-Hey, look, a temple. I throw the cigarette smash it whit my foot and walked to the sanctuary. The same did Dante.

(*)

We arrived in the front of it; it was huge, screams of agony, some demons get from behind it.

-Hell ya'! Let's get this party started!

He holstered his guns, I holstered my powers, it means I made some disks under my hands and we started to fight against the demons army.

(*)

-Now getting in...

- I can see, Sol'.

-Let's enter this sanctuary.

-How you want lady.

I looked around; I never see such a thing. The lava was everywhere, suddenly I felt something hitting my face, I leaved a scream and put the face in my hands, my eyes were hit, my vision was fuzzy, and my face was full of blood and it hurt like hell. I felt on my knees, now my hands were full of blood too.

-Solara, what in the world has happened? Are you okay? He knelled next to me.

-My face... It hurt so bad that I felt on my hands. I don't know wha... From the shock I suffered, I fainted. I felt down.

-Solara! What did this to you? He said watching at my face, he got up.

Dante heard steps and watch around, the thing or the human that hit his best friend was invisible.

Something came from the right and he fends away and attack.

-You can't catch me, you can't catch me, you can't catch me...

- What to do... Oh... Yes... He took some sand from the floor and waited for the sound to attack him.

He fends away and in the opposite part he throws, the dust from the sand uncovered a demon, an ugly one.

-Now I know why you were hiding.

He holstered his guns and killed the bastard.

-Mneh... I got up confused, but I fall again.

-Solara is you ok?

-In sommeee way, yes... I got up trembling.

-Let me help you.

He took me in his arms. I closed my eyes and rested on his chest.

-Do you think I will be all right? I felt blood in my eyes.

- Well... Let's hope!

-What an answer...

-Come on... We are at the next portal, and what a luck, you don't have to use any more your powers this one is opened.

-Thanks Goodness.

-Are you comfy? Do you like to stay there, don't you?

- Yes, but I don't think its sweets me... (What I was talking about? I love it! There on his chest... Oh didn't I say that, did I?)

-Oh come on... I make shower in every morning!

I laughed and watched at him, what I saw was him in blurry.

-How my face looks?

-It's still full of blood, but you are not bleeding, your eyes are ok, but the wounds which are on them, they don't look good... Can you see?

-No, everything is blurry...

- Wished you'll be all right.

-I wish I will be all right.


	3. Chapter 3:Falling

**_Devil May Cry_**

**Old friends**

He putted me near a river; I knew that because I could hear it.

-Thanks. I said starting to wash my bloody face.

-Always for you, Sola. He said throwing a pebble in the water.

I finished and looked at him and he looked at me.

He smiled, and I don't know how he does it, it was one of those rare moments that came from Dante:

-Ready?

-Yeah... Let's go, I rose and started to walk along the river.

He ran in front of me.

-Why did you do that? I asked.

-I don't wish to stay again. He begins to be rude.

-What is with you? I know how to take care of me!

I jumped in front of him.

-I saw how you took care.

-It was invisible, I couldn't do anything!

-In your place... I did it better.

Now he trampled me on my nerves, I raised my leg and tried to hit him, but he stopped my foot in his right palm. Ipulled my leg back and tried to hit him again, but again, my foot caught by hand. I kept it for about 20 seconds, I beat him increasingly faster.  
Suddenly we started to fight and I knocked him down, I realized that I could not hit him and I stopped staring at him.  
-I'm cute, or what? He said standing up and jumping on me putting me down.  
-You're horrible. I told him.  
I got up and went towards the next portal. Same did Dante.

-Hey, Sol, what is your demonic mother doing or did or done, whatever?

-She doesn't want to give me immortality.

-Is that what you were looking for?

He pointed a dark sphere, which was my inner demon, or better said my immortality.

-Not exactly but is good too.

I said approaching the black thing, I touched it, and it entered in me. Finally! My powers were full.

-So, I think we are on the same line...

-We always were Dante, we are not mortals.

-Now I liked how it sounds!

-Dante son, what are you doing here with the Satan's daughter?

A voice sounded around, a voice that used to sound when Dante was on trouble when we were young.

-The daughter of what, father?! And she brought me here, at home, now I realised I'm at home, she took me to find something pretty...

The men walked out from the shadows, he was like Dante, but he had more beard than Dante, he was taller with 5 centimetres, his clothes were completely dark.

-How you heard, the daughter of Satan. Did you know this, Solara Inns? Did you know your real name was Stella? Did you know that the tattoo on your right shoulder is the sign of hell?

-Neither of them, weren't you dead?

-Down on earth, here no, congrats to your father!

-Better hide your face, until I will invoke something you wouldn't like to see.

-How you want princess...

Dante's father disappeared.

-So... Stella?

-I never thought, they said to me other things.

- Do you believe him?

-No, I saw what that thing did to my face, so no.

-Remember you are half...

-Demon. I know!

-Let's find out, it's getting too bored to super cool.

-I think he didn't lied.

I thought for a moment, if what Sparda said was right, I never saw my father. And the thing about my tattoo was right.

-Let's go Dante. Sorry you didn't spend a little bit time whit your father.

-It's not a problem. I think I will see him again, later or sooner.

(*)

-Here is cold, and look is snowing...

-I will never understand your sarcasm Dante.

-Tahh... I will never understand you, from when I know you, you were very different.

-Finally something I think you like, I pointed with Jessica some girls that were about to fuck (duhh... lesbians) or that was what I thought.

-That are the _antes_ of a monster, they kidded me once, they didn't do the twice.  
- How we kill them?

- Let's see if is true, if you are the Devils daughter.

-What do you want me to do?

-First get the bolero from your body, second try to use the tattoo, third kill'em.

-Ok... If it will work...

So I did how he said and it work.

-Man, father was right, wasn't he?

-Yes he was.

-Come on Dante is funny!

-You really like to kill, don't you?

-Love to see the blood.

-You are a bad one! I like it!

Killing demons whit my hands, using just powers was cool. I felt in some way fulfilled when I was doing that.

But at least, I thought my sword will like to party, so, I drew Engaglion and start to cut off the life of those smelly monsters.

-This is how you have to kill! I said satisfied.

-Let's get this shit done...

We walked towards the portal.

-So you really are?

-From the looks, yeah. I think it will gona be more interesting far from now.

-Yeah... You could just say _In the name of the _bla, bla and probably it stopped.

-It was an option too, but we will miss the fun.

-So you like to kill?

-Yeah, it's quite relaxing.

-For me is funny, what do you feel, cause man, I don't feel anything.

-Anger and adrenalin. I smiled but not with intention.

-If you say so.

Now I was sure, I really was the daughter of... of, that meant I was a real demon all the time, I think I'm a full one.

-Dante?

-Yeah...

-Sparda was right.

- Yes, father was right, you are who you are.

-One thing scares me.

-You are scared? He looked amazed.

-In a way yes, for you, I mean you are a friend of me, if my _father_ kills you?

-Nothing, sweet one... He was approaching my face.

I shacked my head, knowing what he wants to do; it was like in one of those movies with lovers.

-Don't do that Dante...

-Why not? Wasn't what you wanted?

-No, let's leave.

-Come on...

He took me by hand and looked intense at me.

-Do you love me?

He looked at me with the face _''you are stupid''._

-In some way...

I turned to face him, he putted his hands on my hips, I shacked again my head, the true Dante Sparda won't do this, but it was him, I knew that from the way he talked.

He touched with his forehead my forehead and then he embraced me thigh to he's body, it was really him, I knew the people by their heartbeats and that was a fact.

I closed my eyes, e get closer and closer to my mouth, I could feel his cold breath, he touched my lips and then he kissed me long. When he finished I opened my eyes and looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Imprisoned

**Devil May Cry**

_Old friends_

Dante looked at my shoulder, I looked at him, he was gazing, not looking.

-What? I looked in the direction of my right shoulder.

He putted his cold hand on it, then he let it to fall down, a black line remained on my shoulder, arm and hand.

-Henna. Someone fooled you.

-So… Then… Who was pretending is Sparda?

He looked at the ground, and then fixed his eyes on me.

-Virgil.

-Your brother, but why he would do that?

-I don't know, let's go, we will find out why, sooner or later.

I followed him. And I start to think, if I wasn't the daughter of the Devil, who I was? The angel whom raised me didn't told me about my parents, the only thing I knew was that, my mother was an angel, but she was killed by Mundus, and my father was a demon, who tried like Sparda to save the mankind, but he was imprisoned.

-Solara, I think these daggers are yours. I looked at Dante's hands; he was holding two silver daggers.

-They aren't mine, but I think I deserve them.

-You are right.

00000

We entered a new portal, but we felt from the sky this time, this portal was different from others that were just like the doors.

From a cave covered by darkness we heard first smashing the ground and some small screams, someone or something was there and it needed help.

I walk slowly near it with my guns loaded and in my hands, in that time, Dante, was doing his hobby, killing demons, I let him alone, he didn't knew that I wasn't with him.

-Solara?!Where are you?! I turned my hand around, he wasn't there, good.

I continued to walk, I entered.

-Solara?!

I heard his voce again, but I didn't intend to response, just because, he loved me, and if he knew I'm here, he would get me out of here in less than 2 seconds.

I was now in a well lighted room, from where the screams were coming, but he stopped, the light was still too bright for me to see something, just because I was in a complete darkness.

Finally, my vision was clear. There, was a man sitting on the marble floor, which was fool of blood. His clothes were a dark purple, his hair was white, and his strong hands were imprisoned by huge hands cuffs.

I was at 15 meters behind him.

-Solara!Are you down here?!

That was Dante who was running, he arrived at me and stopped. He did the same as me. Gazed at the imprisoned man.

The man looked over his shoulder and grinned:

-Good to see you again Dante… And Solara.

At that moment a blurry memory crossed my mind:

'' –_Dante, Virgil, Solara, Selena, come over there! You are going to hurt! Screamed feared Eva._

_-We aren't going to listen to you mom, you know! Yelled Dante _hanging _upside down__from__the tree__in__which__the__four__climbed._

Sh_e was trembling, just knowing, if something bad happens they will say is her fault._

_-Hey, what's going on here? Asked Sparda nervous, coming with his buddy, a man with a brown hair, tall and pale.''_

The memory vanished, I saw persons that I have saw before. A woman with a long and blonde hair, dressed in a long red dress, that woman sure was Eva. The same man who was sitting down on the floor, it must be Sparda. Virgil and Dante. A man that I had the impression I knew, and me and a girl identical to me.

-F-f-ather? Dante asked looking at those blue eyes, the same as his eyes.

-Yes, it's me Dante, your father. Could you kids help me escape, I cannot move with this, is like they were especially made for demons.

-Solara, this is your thing. Dante looked at me, just like when he was saying ''_Oh...Come on, you should know you can do that''._

I knew it, nobody has to told me, I'm enough old to know what I can do, or what I can't do.

I pulled from my pants pocket a small disc with blades, I approached Sparda, but when to release him, some fucking harpies and huge spiders came out from the ground.

Suddenly, Sparda touched my boot and gave me some kind of wave shook, and in my left hand appeared a small sword which was looking alike a mini Yamato combined with a mini Rebellion.

-Kill them all! He said looking at the sword after at me and then at Dante.

So we destroyed in a second.

-Done… I said putting Yamara in one of my holster pocket, that's how I named the sword.

I pulled out a new disc and in no time Sparda was free.

-Thanks. He said approaching Dante. He arrived at his son, and gazed at him. You have grown Dante, where is your brother, Vergil?

-Well…Nowhere to be found.

-Strange, he's presences is here, near this valley… And your twin sister Selena too, Solara.

- Do I have a sister?! I looked at him scared and frozen.

-Yes, wait you didn't knew? Neither you, neither Dante?

-No one of us, father.

-Well Solara, you don't know your real name do you?

I shook my head disapprovingly.

-Look here, you are the daughter of demon Harris who must be somewhere here, near my prison, and the daughter of the angel Maya, and you have a sister Selena, who is the younger sister, you are the eldest one. The order from you came is the order of _Die ac Note _an order of angels destroyed by Mundus. You like your people, who died; you have powers, like flying, the power to control the fire, rapid healing and an invisible tattoo on your back that uncovers a unique sword.

-That's your life, pretty interesting… Dante smiled.

- Thanks for letting me know who I am, Sparda.

-Not a problem, but you have to learn how fly, because the rest, from what I see is pretty cool.

**Just please review! I want to know how the story is far from now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Twist The Twins

**_Devil May Cry_**

Old friends

In the end I learned how to use my wings, I could do a lot of things with them, besides flying, I could use them like a shield, even throw blades from them! That was really cool.

Speaking of what we did, well… Not much, Dante and his father were talking for hours and I was bored, when I tried to talk with them, they usually were like: ''_Wait!'', ''in a moment!'' _or the classic phrase ''_we talk later about this, promise''._ The last thing on the _''To do list''_ was free Harris, yes my father, I never saw him, or better said I don't remember him neither my mother, neither my sister even she was identical to me.

And I… What?

-I know, but Virgil your coordinates are completely wrong! What the fuck? I can't feel Sparda's aura, so fuck!

-Selena…I told you, that he's dead! He wasn't imprisoned, who will be so stupid to do that, because you know, he would probably escape!

Those guys that I heard .were getting closer to us.

-Dante?

They had only some steps to meet whit us and kill us.

-Sola, not now.

-Dante?!

Now they were so close.

-Solara! Please!

They were almost behind us, I had to act:

-DANTE! SOMEONE IS HERE! In that moment I lost my patience.

-Father?

This was who I thought it was or was someone else, I looked over my shoulder and saw the identical twin of Dante, Virgil, well his clothes were different. They were blue.

-Vergil? Said Dante.

-How did you get here? Virgil asked Dante.

- No, wrong, weren't you down there?

-Why you would care?

-Correct, Vergil, why would I do this.

-They were always like this? I asked Sparda.

-From when I know them, you don't remember?

-No.

-Hey, what is going on?

I heard my voice, but I didn't say a word, I saw a girl she was like me, but her hair was in a high ponytail, her clothes were blue, her pendant was black(I have one the same but white), she didn't have any pistols, just a sword.

I looked in her brown eyes and she looked in my brown ones.

-Solara is really you? She asked me with a trembling voice while she came slowly closer to me.

-Yes, is you Selena? Looking in those eyes made me to remember the moment when we were split:

''_-Solara, come with me!_

_-What about Selena, mom?_

_-She will be okay, I promise, come on._

_-No!_

_-She will go with your father._

_The woman took my little hand._

_-Solara!_

_-Selena!_

_-No more joking, get here Selena._

_Each one of us went in a portal, I and mother we went in a bright white light and Selena and father in a dark light.''_

I just saw them, my mother, her hair was long and black as the night sky and her eyes were and glittered light blue, and my father had a dark brown hair, probably because he was in his human form, but his eyes were dark brown as mines and Selena's.

-Yes it's me, do you remember me?

-How couldn't I?!

-I missed you…

-Me too.

She smiled and I returned her smile, I couldn't believe she was sitting there and she was talking with me.

-Come on Selena, we don't have time for childish games.

-But, Virgil…

-We are going, and nothing more.

-See you Solara…

And they go on their patch again; I still didn't understand what they were looking for, because Sparda was here, if that so, were they were heading.

-Wait, you little demon! Sparda raised his voice it became strong enough to scare you.

-What is the problem father? Said Virgil stopping from walking.

The same did Selena, but she turned to face Sparda.

-The problem is, that you don't go anywhere, you come with me, even if you want or not.

Virgil groaned and head to the opposite part from where he stand.

-So now what? Selena asked gently Sparda.

-Heading to your father prison, Harris. After he said that, he started to walk where the place supposed to be, he turns right and went straight.

-Sola, Dante came next to me, sorry for treating you in that way. Will you forgive me?

-Sure we are friends, remember?

-More than friends.

I looked at him, was he serious about that kiss, did he really love me, or someone putted a spell on him.

-If you say so… I looked at the ground.

-Hey, what is, are you ok?

-Yes… Is just…

-Just what? He cut me off.

-Never mind.

-Guys, look. I know you are very busy lately, but… Someone is waiting for us. Said Vergil, why he would be so kind to tell us something is going to happen, anyway?

Turning my head where he was pointing with his finger, I saw some strange creatures, they were demons that's true, but they were grotesque, their heads were an alive octopus, their legs were a mini tornado and their hands were like twenty small tentacles. They were hideous.

-So ready to party. Selena made a statement, she pulled her silver sword, and it was a normal sword, well I think it wasn't, whit one cut she killed three demons.

-Solara, for what are you waiting? Special invitation? Kill'em!

-I'm coming right now Dante.

0000

-Well that was fun!

We looked at Sparda, he looked satisfied and happy. If he was happy why we weren't going to be happy too? I mean we've destroyed 123 demons in 10 minutes, a record for me at least.

**Are you going to review this story? PLEASE!**


End file.
